1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nebulizer kits and nebulizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nebulizer is a device for producing an aerosol by atomizing a liquid such as water, a saline solution, a drug solution for treating respiratory system conditions, or the like. A user takes the aerosol produced by the nebulizer into his/her body by sucking the aerosol through his/her mouth, nose, or the like. In recent years, attempts have been made to use such nebulizers to produce aerosols of vaccines for preventing measles and the like, which are then administered to users internally via the mouth and nose.
Typically, a nebulizer includes a main body apparatus having a compressor that produces compressed air, and a nebulizer kit that produces the aerosol by introducing the compressed air. JP H6-285168A or JP 2009-219543A are examples of background art documents disclosing such a nebulizer. The nebulizer kit is provided with a mouthpiece, a mask, or the like that serves as an inhalation assistance tool, donned by the user to suck the aerosol through his/her mouth, nose, or the like.
Before the nebulizer is used, the nebulizer kit is placed on a table or the like. A cover portion of the nebulizer kit is opened, and a liquid such as a drug solution is poured into the nebulizer kit. After this, but before a tube connected to the main body of the nebulizer is connected to the nebulizer kit, there are situations where the nebulizer kit is unintentionally overturned. There are also situations where the nebulizer kit is unintentionally overturned when inhalation is temporarily suspended and the nebulizer kit is set down. If the nebulizer kit is overturned, there are cases where the liquid held within the nebulizer kit is spilled. Because asthmatic drugs and the like are typically expensive, it is not desirable for such liquids to be spilled.